


stressed out

by orphan_account



Series: the never ending vw ot4 fic series [1]
Category: Vampire Weekend
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage, OT3, OT4, while baio is away the kids will play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's stressed out and needs help relaxing - he hasn't slept properly in weeks and he keeps snapping at everyone around him. At least two of his boys can help him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	stressed out

Ezra barely got worked up about music or lyrics or writing or performing, so when _both_ Rostam and CT noticed that Ezra was now getting incredibly worked up about one of the aforementioned items, they decided to take action. It was down to Rostam to inform Ezra of their plans, and he did so with admirable courage, considering how often Ezra had been snapping at everybody recently. It was a vicious cycle, really.

"Ezra," Rostam started, at a suitable pause in conversation. "Both me and CT think that you probably deserve some kind of relaxation..." He fidgeted with his hands not sure how to finish his sentence. "...thing." Ezra's eyes widened and he stared at the ground as he thought about it.

"Led by you two, right?" 

"Sure, if that's what you want." Reassured by this, Ezra nodded enthusiastically.

"That'd be nice. I guess I am getting a little stressed." Rostam smiled and quietly left the room, presumably heading for CT to fill him in on the exciting revelation. Truth be told, neither of them had wholly expected Ezra to be so willing to undergo _fancy spa treatment_ , let alone a mildly relieving foot rub and soft soothing kisses to the face and neck. So it was to be that Rostam and CT would both be in charge of getting Ezra relaxed and partially naked in order to improve his outlook on life, and perhaps improve how Ezra talked to them on the worst of days.

"Chris!" Rostam exclaimed, spotting the younger slumped on the floor and tapping idly against the radiator with the end of a drumstick. "He said he'd be up for it, but obviously only if we're doing the relaxing." CT barely looked up.

"Does he think we're going to have sex with him?"

"Um, no, and I'd hardly call 'sex' relaxing." Rostam watched as CT giggled and sat up.

"So. What are we going to do?"

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Ezra was propped up against the wall with his legs outstretched and CT knelt by his side occasionally kissing and sucking at his neck and moving his arms up and down Ezra's chest. Rostam was at his feet, massaging each part of his left foot slowly but tentatively and glancing up to ensure Ezra wasn't in any visible distress or anxiety, and if at any point that were the case, CT left soft kisses on his jaw and gently, idly rubbed his hand against Ezra's.

"How's that, Ezzie?" CT asked, his voice slightly muffled as he spoke into the nape of Ezra's neck. Ezra only nodded in response, his eyes lightly closed and focusing on the feelings in his feet. Rostam had now moved onto his right foot, noticing how pristine both of his feet were and making a brief mental note to mention it later. If Rostam were being totally honest, he didn't really have much of a clue as to how to massage feet, but judging by Ezra's comfortable silence and blissful expression, he decided that he was doing just fine. 

"Rostam...don't stop doing...that." Ezra muttered, his eyelids flickering. "Chris...just stay here...and keep doing...what you're doing." Rostam rubbed circles into the tops of his foot and CT hummed in approval as he rubbed smaller, lighter circles into Ezra's palms. "God, I'm sorry for getting on you guys' cases this week."

"Ezra. What did we tell you about getting unrelaxed?" Rostam started, looking up at him.

"I know, but..."

"'But' nothing. Shut up and relax." CT interrupted, before shifting to kiss Ezra briefly on the lips and settling back into his original position - curled into Ezra's side. A few long, but calm minutes later, Rostam announced his completion of Ezra's foot rub and moved up so he was sat at Ezra's other side and opposite CT. He took his free hand and repeated the pattern from earlier, only gentler and in synchronisation with CT. Ezra briefly considered what good a feeble hand massage would do, but his fingers _did_ ache and it did feel rather good. Coupled with CT's occasional kisses and soft, gentle nibbles, the relaxation process had been a success, and Ezra was almost on the way to drifting into the first comfortable sleep he had had in weeks. Rostam and CT continued for a few minutes after they had notice Ezra's eyelids become heavy and his breathing deeper, before gently placing his hands down beside his waist. They both stood up slowly and quietly, exiting the room and closing the door behind them. Rostam looked up at CT.

"We did it, Chris!" CT smiled broadly, and wrapped an arm around Rostam's waist.

"We sure did." CT saw a flicker of disappointment in Rostam's eyes, and he leant down to kiss him softly on the cheek, in a similar fashion to how he had been kissing Ezra. Rostam blushed furiously, but CT grinned into his kisses with the aim of totally embarrassing Rostam the best he could. It worked, and by the time they'd gotten anywhere near food prep, Rostam was an embarrassed, giggling mess in CT's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> "where's baio????" i hear you cry, well, i assume he's out busting some cool quirky dance moves around london
> 
> also this is technically ot4 due to a conversation that i later edited out. but baio is away touring 
> 
> thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it! ♡


End file.
